Low Man I Am
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Joe is a homeless man. He is writing a letter to Mimi. He does something. Please r&r. I don't want to tell you too much. I want you to read it. A songfic to Metallica's Low Man's Lyric.


Low Man I Am  
  
Disclaimer: The song, Low Man's Lyric, belongs to Metallica. It is on the Reload disc. I don't own Digimon.   
  
A/N: I don't hate Joe, but I'm not feeling well. I was listing to the song and I thought that it'd fit to have him being the low man. I ignored the ending to episode 50. I can do that, after all.  
  
Dear Mimi,  
As you know, I am a homeless man. I had to steal some paper to write this to you. I wanted to let you know that I saw you with Izzy yesterday. You most likely didn't see me. I was in the alley. You were so happy, something that I couldn't make you. Not like this.  
  
My eyes seek reality  
My fingers seek my veins  
There's a dog at your back step  
He must come in from the rain  
  
When we were younger, I always thought I had a chance with you. I mean, Izzy and I were both smart. I thought that I could take care of you. I stayed with you when you didn't want to fight anymore. That was in the Digital World, remember? Izzy stayed with the others. I thought that I could confess my feelings to you, but I couldn't. I wasn't courageous enough. I gave up on trying to tell you after that. I had so many opportunities to tell you, but I didn't.   
  
I fall cause I let go  
The net below has rot away  
So my eyes seek reality  
And my fingers seek my veins  
  
I failed to see that you liked me. Then, one day, you came back to Japan. You had the greatest news: You were moving back to Odaiba to live there. I was so happy. However, that day, my heart plummeted. On that day, you told Izzy that you liked him. I was determined to win you over. I studied hard. I got a good job. You ended up marrying Izzy. I couldn't believe it. I was asked to be an usher. I wanted to be the groom. I still remember Tai being the best man. I remember him looking at Sora. The look on Sora's face was much like yours. Thrilled above anything else. I couldn't look at you after that. So, that's why I looked at Sora. Yolei was across from Ken. Kari was across from TK. Each one of them looked thrilled. It was for you. Even Jessica was happy. I was not.   
Now, I sit here in the alley. Some other people have started the fire. We heard that there was to be a storm. I have to sit on the ground again. I hope that it doesn't rain. But, the sky is getting dark. Not a star is to be seen. The perfect night to do what I have to do... You'll learn later.  
  
The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bear to see  
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn  
  
I once went to your house to ask to sleep over. You answered it. I remember your words. They echo in my head. "Go away, you hobo!" you screamed. Oh, Mimi, I didn't get to say my name. I saw the door slam in my face. I couldn't go to anybody else. They were all at your house. I had to sit in the cold. I felt so much pain. I was rejected by you, Mimi. The one I loved.  
  
So as I write to you   
Of what is done and to do  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
Cause low man is due  
  
I will do something to end the pain. However, this may cause you pain. Then again, you may have forgotten me. I wanted to let you know that I loved you once. I always thought that you cared about friends. Maybe it was me. I had become so selfish. I tried to break up you and Izzy all the time. Perhaps you knew it was me. Perhaps my greed was what made you turn away from me. I couldn't be happy for you. Not unless you were with me...  
  
Please forgive me  
  
It's a little late for me to remake my life. I'm sorry for all I've done.  
Love,  
Joe  
  
Joe sealed up the note and put it in an envelope. He had stolen everything from an office before he was thrown out by security. He had gone to see Mimi.   
  
My eyes seek reality  
My fingers feel for faith  
Touch clean with a dirty hand  
I touched the clean to the waste  
  
A few days ago, he saw Mimi. She had been walking out of the building. He ran up to her. She ran in his direction. When Joe turned around, Izzy had been waiting for her. He tried to grab her, to hug her, but he didn't. He only got knocked over by her. She hadn't helped him up. He felt so rejected, just as he did now by the fire.  
  
The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bear to see   
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn  
  
He remembered sitting on that spot until nightfall. A young man came and pulled him up. It was Izzy. Joe ran away from him. Even though he had been helped, it wasn't by Mimi. He couldn't stand her being with Izzy. It didn't make any sense. Izzy hadn't stayed with her alone in the Digi-World!  
  
So as I write to you  
Of what is done and to do  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
Cause low man is due  
  
Joe took one last look at the fire. He turned toward the street. He watched to see if any cars were coming. None came. He crossed the street. He made his way to Mimi's door. He left the letter on the floor. He didn't knock or put the letter under the door. If she saw him, it'd be too painful.  
  
Please forgive me  
Please forgive me  
Please forgive me  
  
Joe left the building. The rain was starting to come down. He thought that he should have knocked. Maybe he'd be warm.  
  
So low the sky is all I see  
All I want for you is forgive me  
So you bring this poor dog in from the rain  
Though he just wants right back out again  
  
Why would Mimi let him stay in her home? He was a homeless man. He was dirty. He had tried to win her with money and wealth. He had never tried to give her happiness. Joe started to feel tears in his eyes. He just wanted to get her love. That was now an impossible thing.   
  
And I cry, to the alley way  
Confess all to the rain  
But I lie, lie straight to the mirror  
The one I've broken to match my face  
  
Joe ran into the highway. He saw the speeding lights. Here it would end. All his pain would be gone.  
  
The trash fire is warm  
But nowhere safe from the storm  
And I can't bare to see  
What I've let me be  
So wicked and worn  
  
The car hit Joe. The road was splattered with blood.   
  
So as I write to you  
Of what is done and to do  
Maybe you'll understand  
And won't cry for this man  
Cause low man is due  
  
A man stepped out of the car. He saw Joe, dead. Using his cell phone, he dialed 911. Davis looked at the man. He hoped with all his heart he wasn't dead. He hadn't even seen him coming. It was so dark. Davis started to cry. By the time the ambulance got there, the homeless man was already dead. Davis told his story to the police.  
  
Please forgive me  
Please forgive me  
  
The next morning, Mimi woke up refreshed and ready to go. She had a big presentation to do. She opened her door to put some mail in the mailbox. She noticed that there was a letter on the floor. She opened it and read it. When she turned it over, she saw this written:  
By the time you read this, the pain will be no more. I'm sorry for all that I did. It was all my fault. Please don't cry for me. Just forgive me.  
Joe  
  
So low the sky is all I see  
All I want from you is forgive me  
So you bring this poor dog in from the rain  
Though he just wants right back out again  
  
Mimi cried as she told Izzy about the note. She had known that it was Joe at her door the night of that party. She had called him a hobo. She was still angry at him for trying to break up her and Izzy. She said now that she shouldn't have said those things. She should've just forgiven him.  
They checked the obituaries in the newspaper. A homeless man had gotten hit by a car. "Joe," Mimi said. "I'm sorry. I forgive you, but I don't forgive myself." She turned to Izzy. "This was all my fault."  
"Joe made this decision, Mimi."  
"I drove him to it."  
"He made that choice. A few days ago, you knocked him over. I went to help him around nightfall. It had taken me that long to realize that it was him. He knew it was me, because he ran away. He was still jealous."  
"I can't help but feel responsible."  
"It says in the note that it was all his fault."  
"I know."  
"It also says not to cry. Let's respect his wishes after five minutes of remembrance, okay?"  
"All right."  
So, for five minutes, Izzy and Mimi thought about Joe. They thought of what a great friend he was. They also remembered how they could always count on him. Neither one of them thought of how he tried to steal Mimi from Izzy. They thought of the great friend that he was.  
  
My eyes seek reality  
My fingers seek my veins  
  
'Rest in Peace, Joe,' they thought.  
  
  
Well, that's my little fic. Tell me what you think. I personally feel that it's sad. Well, that's my opinion. So, review. pnkngrnD3  



End file.
